Tamper-proof metallic enclosures for bottles, jars, or similar containers, are known in the prior art. One popular closure is the one used on soda and beer bottles. These closures are made entirely from metal and may consist of a sealing cap and a security ring with failure zones (the latter being indentations or impressions in the ring). Upon turning the closure cap, the securing ring is detached at the failure line and remains on the container neck.
A second type of closure cap has clamps on its bottom rim to seal the container. These clamps pry open when the closure is unscrewed from the container.
In a third type of tamper-proof closure, a metal cap is covered with plastic which is then shrunk around the closure. This plastic is ripped when opening the cap.
A fourth type of closure contains a metal cap with an interior security ring of plastic. This plastic ring forms a seal around the bottle neck when the cap is closed and must be torn or otherwise mutilated to open the closure.
All of these closures have drawbacks. Removal of the cap of the first closure leaves the securing ring on the bottle. This ring is difficult to remove afterwards. The second closure cap contains sharp edges after its removal. This cap can therefore cause injuries. The third type of closure involves a complicated and time-consuming capping process making it inefficient and expensive. The fourth closure leaves the plastic ring in the unscrewed cap preventing the cap from being readily recycled.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tamper-proof cap closure which includes none of the foregoing drawbacks.